comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azeroth (Earth-06102016)
Azeroth is the name of the world where several major events in Earth-06102016 takes place in. This world is the birthplace of many races, including night elves , high elves , blood elves , humans , dwarves , tauren , goblins , trolls , gnomes , pandarens , and dragons. At its birth, the world was blessed by the titans . Several millenia ago, the burning legion came to Azeroth to add the world to the many collection of worlds it controls, forcing the night elves to sunder the world. Gradually, other races came to Azeroth, such as orcs , draenei , and ogres . After the events of the Third War, three factions arose for dominance of the world: The Alliance , the Horde , and the Scourge . Azeroth is unique for having survived four invasions of the Burning Legion. Geographical Features The continents of Azeroth include six major continents with several islands that surround each continent. Northrend is located to the north, Kalimdor is to the west, the Azeroth Continent is located to the east, Pandaria is located to the south, and the last two continents: Essos and Westeros , are located in the center, with the very tip of Westeros almost connected to Norhtrend, and Essos a sea apart of the Eastern Kingdoms. Originally, the world was a Pangaea super-continent till the invasion of the Burning Legion millenniums ago forced the nightelves were forced to initiate the sundering, an event which caused the well of eternity to explode at the end of the War of the Ancients . The continents were shattered, and in the shivering sea north of Essos, is the Maelstrom , a chaotic whirlpool where the well of eternity once stood, and this causes the seasons of Westeros to be as long as years. The Maelstrom has existed since the well of eternity was destroyed ten thousand years ago. Azeroth has two moons: White Lady and Blue Child. History Main article: Timeline Originally, when the titans had assigned the Old Gods ruled this new world. Unfortunately, the Old Gods splintered amongst themselves, with the villainous Old Gods forcing their benevolent counterparts to be bound to trees, becoming the Old Gods of Westeros . Ashamed of their creations, the Titans went to war with the Old Gods, who used constructs they created (including children of the forest , dwarves, gnomes, vrykal , and giants ). Eventually, Pandaria fell out of common knowledge due to the magical mist that covers the land. They, Westeros, and Essos would soon be totally isolated from the rest of the world and earn their own history . Azeroth has their own sentient races, with the first to evolve naturally were the trolls and humans. They eventually became common when the other races suffered the curse of the flesh . Not long after, elves appeared as well. The elves flourished in the waters of the Well of Eternity , till the Burning Legion invaded, instigating the war of the ancients, which ended with the great sundering. Afterward, the elven society broke down, splitting into the Night Elves and High Elves. Thousands of years later, the Burning Legion invaded again, although indirectly this time. Through the corrupted guardian Medivh and the orc warlock Gul'dan of Draenor, a great portal was opened between the worlds, with the orcs and ogres invading Azeroth, instigating the first and second war. After their horrendous defeat at the hands of the newly made Alliance, the orcish horde was placed in internment camps, where their bloodlust dissipated, returning to their shamanistic roots. The burning legion was angered by the Horde's failure, so another invasion was prepared. Across the world, an army of undead scourge rose up. In the Azeroth kingdoms, the Lich King lead an invasion of the kingdoms, which lead to the near destruction of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas . While in Westeros, the Great Other used the Other , or White Walkers, to attack the creation known as the Wall . However, the world was saved by Medivh, the very guardian that set the world to the flame, who was brought back to life by mysterious forces to redeem himself for actions that weren't his own. After the defeat of the Legion, the undead Scourge and the Burning Legion had broken down into civil wars, with Kil'Jaeden leading a campaign against the Lich King, Illidan's rise into ruler of Outland, and the civil war amongst the undead between the Lich King, Sylvannus Windrunner, and the dreadlords. Meanwhile, two factions rose up from the remains of Lordaeron: The xenophobic Scarlet Crusade and the compassionate Argent Dawn . The orcish nation of Durotar was established in Kalimdor, as well as the human colony Theramore . Afterwards, the Alliance and Horde would join each other and fight each other to stop the forces of Illidan Stormrage , Kael'thas Sunstrider , the Lich king , the dreaded Deathwing , Garrosh Hellscream , and the alternate universe Gul'dan . Category:Earth-06102016 Category:Worlds in Earth-06102016